


Whipped Cream Moustaches

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [7]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Advent, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Humor, London, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Wonderland, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Sapnap released George’s arm for a moment and sent a playful punch to his shoulder. “What’s up with you, old man?” He chuckled, “hoping for some coal this year?”George raised an eyebrow at Sapnap, “if you keep punching other people, you’ll be the one finding coal in your stockings.”--Dream, George, and Sapnap visit Winter Wonderland during the Christmas event.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound
Series: block men go brrrrr [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Whipped Cream Moustaches

**Author's Note:**

> this was day one of an advent prompt calendar thing but i never found the energy to write the others xD
> 
> i still have my ideas for the days on my phone so i might return to write them when i feel like writing fluff

“George, come on! We’re gonna miss the circus!”

George groaned in response. He had been to the Christmas market every single year since he was a kid, and he had quickly grown sick of the loud music and flashing lights. He found it all really overwhelming and, in his humble opinion, a bit extravagant for a holiday. Don’t get him wrong, he likes Christmas - mainly for the food - but the holiday is just for the kids who believe. He is twenty-four and should not be going to a Christmas market, but somehow he was roped into it year after year. And alas, here he was, his two best friends leading him through the park entrance, pulling on each of George’s arms. 

Well - one of them was pulling on his arm. Hidden behind his navy scarf, he couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“You two are literal children.”

Sapnap, who had been the most enthusiastic about visiting the market, whipped around to face George with a grin, causing the trio to grind to a halt. 

“Yeah, and what about it?” 

A red bobble hat was pulled over his forehead, little bits of his fringe peeked out from underneath and brushed against his eyebrows; his eyes sparkled mischievously, cheeks red-raw from the bitter British winter. He looked like he was having a good time, and they hadn’t even stepped ten paces into the festival. 

Sapnap released George’s arm for a moment and sent a playful punch to his shoulder. “What’s up with you, old man?” He chuckled, “hoping for some coal this year?”

George raised an eyebrow at Sapnap, “if you keep punching other people, you’ll be the one finding coal in your stockings.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes and reached up to secure his bobble hat over his forehead, causing it to graze his eyebrows. “C’mon guys. I want to see the circus, it starts in 3 minutes!” Sapnap grabbed George’s arm again and started pulling the three men towards the centre of Hyde Park, where the pulsing ‘Big Top’ stood. George stumbled after Sapnap, sending a disgruntled look to Dream on his left. 

Dream was also pulling George down the pavement - by the hand. You couldn’t blame the guy, it was a good excuse to touch his boyfriend without being too clingy. Dream sniggered at George and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Like Sapnap, Dream also wore a bobble hat, but it was a fern green instead. In fact, it looked like the hat was slipping off his head; dark blonde tufts escaped from the front, back and sides of his hat but he made no effort to tidy himself up. Ignoring his flushed face, you would’ve thought that the freezing London temperatures didn’t bother him at a first glance… but he had a matching fern scarf firmly wrapped his neck, his grey winter coat was fastened to the base of his neck, and slender fingers were snug in a pair of black woollen gloves. George’s heart melted at the sight of him. Dream was the human embodiment of a golden retriever.

Sapnap continued to eagerly lead them through the market, barging through groups of people without a second thought and completely ignoring the various food and craft stalls that lined the pathway. Dream profusely apologised to anyone they had bumped into, but he was given sour looks. They passed a burger van and George’s stomach rumbled, he made a mental note to buy one after they had seen the circus acts - he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

Soon enough, they were approaching the centre of the park where an enormous red and yellow marquee stood. You could almost see the tent pulsing in time with “Rocking Around The Christmas Tree”. Stage lights danced across the tent walls, hyping up the audience for the well-awaited performance. 

Sapnap slowed down to a gentle stroll and let go of George’s arm, his wide eyes taking in the view. Unable to contain his excitement; he bounded up to the usher by the tent entrance, George and Dream following close behind.

"Hey, Mister! Three for the circus, please," Sapnap grinned, rubbing his hands together.

The usher sent Sapnap an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, fellas, but we’re all full.”

Sapnap’s shoulders sagged. “Oh.” 

Placing a careful hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, Dream pulled him back and stepped forward, smiling kindly at the usher, “that’s no problem, thanks, dude.” He looked down at Sapnap, whose face displayed immense disappointment.

“Hey man, don’t stress. There’s so much more to do here! How ‘bout we go get a burger?”

“Hot chocolate too,” George chirped from behind, “with all the extra bits.”

Sapnap sent them both a small smile. “I’d like that.”

Now it was George’s turn to drag Sapnap through the market.  _ Oh, how the tables have turned, _ George thought to himself, suppressing a chuckle. He was leading them all back to the entrance of the market - it was more practical to work through the stalls in order. Oh —

and the burger stand that George eyed on the way up to the circus tent was there. Once they neared the burger stand, George dropped Sapnap’s arm and ran to get in line, his stomach was a raging storm of hunger. Embarrassed, he clutched his stomach with both arms and avoided eye contact with the strangers around him who could  _ definitely _ hear his screeching stomach. Dream and Sapnap soon joined him in line, both attempting to stifle their laughs behind their scarves and gloved hands - forcing their faces to remain passive when George glared at them, who grumbled something about getting revenge on them.

Behind the various trays of cooked meats, sauces and onions, a gentle-faced woman stood flipping burgers and tending sausages. Her red hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, baby hairs escaping around the edges - she’d been clearly working for a number of hours. As the boys stepped up in line, her tired kind eyes left the burgers and sausages to look at her new customers. Sending them a welcoming grin, she spoke with a thick accent; “Eyup ducks, what can I get ya this evenin’?”

George returned the smile, “hi, could we get um—”

He was interrupted by his growling stomach. Unable to contain their giggles, Dream and Sapnap erupted into fits of laughter. George snapped his head back towards the boys, sending them a deathly cool glare, which only made them laugh harder. The red-haired lady chuckled, “well it certainly sounds like someone needs a burger!”

Turning back towards the stall, George cleared his throat and sent a nervous smile to the woman, “yeah. I guess you could say that.” He fished around in his coat pockets for his wallet, “could we please get three cheeseburgers, one with onions and two without.”

“Sure thing, honey,” the woman smiled, immediately getting to work on George’s order. Suddenly, Sapnap appeared at George’s shoulder, smiling sweetly at the burger-woman.

“Could we also get some cotton-candy, ma’am?”

Nodding, she leaned over the cooking trays to unclip a bag of candy-floss from the other hanging bags and handed it to Sapnap with a wink, “on the house, sweetie.” Sapnap accepted the bag with glee, thanking the woman profusely and immediately ripping it open to devour the sugary goodness inside. 

George exchanged a crumpled £10 note and multiple rushed “thank-yous” for three hot cheeseburgers. With one last “thank-you”, he turned on his heel and headed towards the other two who were sitting on a nearby bench, laughing and joking with each other.

“Oooh, food!” Dream fawned, interrupting his conversation with Sapnap, “gimmie.” He snatched a burger from George’s hands and immediately sunk his teeth into the bread, emitting a noise of delight. Sapnap finished off his candy-floss, licking his fingers, and took his burger from George. Before taking a bite, he caught sight of George’s burger and grimaced; “What the hell, George? You got  _ onions _ ?”

George shrugged, tearing a chunk out of his burger. Shreds of onion drenched in ketchup dangled from his lips. Sapnap gagged. “What is  _ wrong _ with you?”

George scoffed, stuffing the onions into his mouth with his fingers. “Being your friend.”

“Hey!” Sapnap cried, mouth full of food standing up to face the older man, “what the fu—  _ oof _ ”

He was suddenly yanked back down on the bench, landing in a heap, by a stone-faced Dream. He had finished off his burger, and was watching the crowds come and go from various stalls. “Behave,” he spoke sternly, but his eyes were playful. He jumped up from the bench - leaving Sapnap to untangle his limbs by himself - and clapped his gloved hands together, “George, you said you wanted hot chocolate?”

Swallowing the last bite of his burger, George nodded and brushed his coat down with a napkin, “yes please, with all the add-ons.”

“Coming right up, sir,” Dream smiled, walking backwards, bringing two fingers up to his forehead to salute him. George rolled his eyes, smiling gently before plonking down beside Sapnap on the damp bench.

Sapnap collected himself, sitting back up on the bench and took a hefty bite out of his burger. Mumbling through the food in his mouth he spoke, “can we get a tree to put in your apartment tomorrow?”

George glanced at him through the corner of his eye, pulling a disgusted face at the sight of cheese and ketchup on Sapnap’s chin, “you’re so gross, learn how to eat properly.”

Sapnap grumbled, swallowing and brushing the excess food from his chin, and frowned. “That’s besides the point, George,” he said pointedly, “your apartment is bare - void of any Christmas spirit. You  _ need _ a tree.”

“I never found the need for it, living alone,” the older man shrugged, picking at a small frayed hole in his jeans. He was always too busy with YouTube stuff anyway, and what’s the point when you live alone?

“Well you’re not alone this year.”

George didn’t respond. Sapnap  _ was _ right; this was the first Christmas he would be spending his two best friends, and his apartment was slightly depressing given the time of year. Sapnap opened his mouth to strengthen his argument, but he was interrupted by Dream returning with hot drinks.

“Two hot chocolates for two of my favourite people,” he smiled softly, handing the boys styrofoam cups filled with rich chocolatey goodness, “with ‘all the extra bits’ - of course.”

Sapnap eagerly took the cup and took a cautious sip, then blew air out of his mouth to make himself look like a fire-breathing dragon. George laughed at him, covering his mouth behind a gloved hand. Sniggering, Dream pulled out his phone to snap some pictures of Sapnap. Sapnap paused, “what are you guys laughing at?”

“Show him, Dream,” George giggled, “show him!”

Smirking, Dream turned his phone around to face Sapnap. The screen displayed an image Sapnap blowing hot air from his mouth, but he also had a whipped-cream moustache. George guwaffed at him, and Sapnap immediately swiped at his mouth, glaring at Dream. But, after a moment, he started laughing along with the other two men.

Taking a breath, George turned to Dream.

“Oh yeah, Dream,” he beamed, “we’re getting a Christmas tree tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo! day one of the advent event :D i am already burnt out lmaoooo  
> i cant make any promises that i'll be posting the correct story on the corresponding day, but i'll try my best!!  
> hope you enjoyed this wholesome one shot :]

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo it's literally just fluff, i told u xD
> 
> hope u enjoyed this read!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
